the annoying king
by bbuingpanda
Summary: a story about the kingka and an ordinary student. Yaoi TaoRis fic, dldr
1. Prologue

Summary : a story about the kingka and an ordinary student.

Pairing(s) : TaoRis/KrisTao.

Genre : Romance, not sure with the rest.

Rated :** T **tapi bisa berubah jadi** M **xD

Disclaimer : All the cast here isn't mine, except Kim Eun Ah because it's me~

Warning : YAOI fic, AU, typo bertebaran, alur gaje, berantakan dan kecepetan, bahasa tidak baku. DLDR

A/N : Hallo, **bbuingpanda **hadir lagi dengan ff baru^^

Fic ini dibuat karena saya kehabisan ide untuk fic **unexpected** yang sekarang lagi ngegantung, huhuhu.

Doain ya biar fic yang ini ga ngegantung lagi kayak **unexpected** , hehe.

Sebenarnya ini adalah ff saya di dengan judul dan pairing yang sama di walaupun pada akhirnya saya delete.

FF ini akan mengandung adegan ehem, bagi yang tidak suka mohon jangan baca^^

Enjoy~

.

.

.

**Prologue**

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat biasa bagi seorang namja yang tidak pernah diperhatikan di sekolah, Huang ZiTao atau yang biasa dipanggil Tao. Sangatlah biasa dan membosankan, bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, pergi ke sekolah kemudian pulang lagi.

Tapi itu hal yang benar benar berbeda bagi kingka SM Highschool, Kris.

Yah, dia hidup dalam kemewahan dan semua orang memujinya di sekolah. Semua gadis tergila gila kepadanya. Bahkan ada juga namja yang berubah jadi gay saking perfectnya seorang Kris. Guru guru pun menyayanginya.

Kecuali satu orang, itulah Huang ZiTao.

Dia bukanlah seorang nerd, dia hanya tidak suka bersosialisasi. Teman dekatnya di sekolah hanyalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja yang dulunya juga populer, tapi orang orang mulai menjauhinya saat ia berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol, namja paling culun di sekolah.

Tao tidak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi populer di sekolahnya, karena selain ia tidak suka bersosialisasi dan ia tau hal itu mustahil. Dirinya bisa dibilang cukup pemalu saat berhadapan dengan orang banyak. Baekhyun pun sebenarnya cukup kesulitan mendekati Tao.

.

"Hey Tao, kau mau ikut main truth or dare bersama aku, Sehun, Luhan dan Kai tidak?" ucap Baekhyun saat istirahat. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun ke arah meja Kai. Untuk anak SMA masih bermain truth or dare memang sedikit childish, tapi siapa yang peduli?

Setelah cukup lama bermain, Tao merasa bosan. Ia menguap, dan tiba tiba botol yang diputar menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Jadi Tao, truth or dare?" ucap Kai sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Dare." balas Tao sambil menguap

Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dan Kai berdiskusi dan menentukan dare apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada kungfu panda mereka. Mereka mencari dare yang ekstrim, karena kesempatan mengerjai Tao sangatlah langka! Tao itu terlalu peka akan situasi, dan sekalipun dia tidak pernah jadi korban saat bermain truth or dare.

Sementara itu, Tao kembali menguap. Ia tau kalau dare yang akan diberikan padanya pasti dare yang ekstrim dari muka teman temannya yang dari tadi terkekeh tidak jelas. Dengan pasrah Tao membiarkan teman temannya, toh ini hanya akan terjadi sekali dan tidak akan ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah Tao, dare mu adalah…"

.

"Kim Eun Ah!" panggil seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang ke seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang berada didepannya. Yeoja itu berjalan ke namja tersebut lalu berkata,

"Ah, Krease! Jarang sekali kau mengajakku mengobrol lagi." Lalu yeoja bernama Eun Ah itu tersenyum manis.

"Boleh tidak aku meminta tolong? Aku yakin kamu tau kalau sekarang aku ini sangat populer, banyak sekali yeoja yang mengincarku." Ucap Kris dan Eun Ah hanya mengangguk, " jadi aku ingin kamu untuk berpura pura jadi yeojachinguku, bisa? kau itu jago martial arts, jadi aku tidak khawatir bila ada yeoja yang menyerangmu."

"Boleh saja sih, tapi tidak gratis. Kau tahu kan apa bayarannya? Kkk~" Balas Eun Ah dengan ketawa yang sulit diartikan. Kris hanya mengangguk dengan pasrahnya.

"YEAY! Makasih banyak Kris~ pay pay!" Eun Ah memeluk Kris, lalu berlari ke kelasnya.

Tanpa Kris sadari, ada beberapa yeoja yang mengintip mereka tadi. Salah satu dari mereka keluar dari persembunyian mereka lalu berjalan ke arah Kris,

"Kris oppa~ siapa sih yeoja tadi itu? Dia sangat lancang memeluk oppa!" ucap yeoja tersebut, dan Kris tahu bahwa yeoja itu mencoba membuat suaranya semanis mungkin yang malah terdengar menjijikan di telinga Kris.

"Iya, Hyuna benar oppa! Hyorin tidak senang kalau oppa berdekatan dengan yeoja lain! Oppa harus tahu kalau banyak yeoja lain yang-"

"Dia Kim Eun Ah, yeojachinguku." Ucap Kris memotong Hyorin dengan nada cuek. Kris benar benar tahu jika ia tidak memotong Hyorin saat itu, Hyorin tidak akan berhenti berbicara sampai kapanpun.

"Sunny! Keluar sekarang dari tempat persembunyian kita!" teriak Hyuna, dan yeoja pendek tersebut pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan air mata membasahi matanya.

"K-Kris oppa.. K-kau sudah p-punya y-yeojachingu?" ucapnya terisak dan Kris hanya mengangguk, "Oppa, apakah kau tahu kalau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu? Saat kau belum terkenal di SM Highschool pun aku telah menyukaimu! Oppa… Yah, kau dimana oppa?!"

.

"APA!?" jerit Tao. Dia benar benar shock dengan dare yang diberikan oleh teman temannya yang gila itu.

Dan setelah lama memaksa Tao untuk melakukan darenya, akhirnya Tao pun setuju.

"Baiklah… Hanya memeluk Kris saja kan?" ucap Tao yang mulai berdiri dengan lemas.

"Iya, tapi jangan tambahkan kata 'saja', atau kita akan menambah dare mu!" ucap Kai sambil tertawa. Dengan lemas Tao berjalan keluar kelas, dengan teman temannya yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Belum lama ia berjalan, dia melihat tak jauh didepannya ada Kris. Tao mulai berjalan cepat, dan saat ia sudah berada di dekat Kris…

**Bruk! **

"Aww.. Sakit!" ucap Tao yang ternyata terjatuh karena menginjak kulit pisang. Tao dapat mendengar murid murid menertawakannya, dan ia merasa matanya memanas.

"Kau baik baik saja?" terdengar suara berat didepan Tao. Murid murid yang ada di sekeliling Tao terkejut. Tao juga terkejut saat ia melihat Kris berada tepat didepannya.

"Aku baik baik saja-ouch! Sepertinya punggungku hanya sedikit sakit, tapi aku tidak apa a-" ucapan Tao terpotong saat Kris menggendongnya bridal style. Fujoshi Club yang ada disitu mengabadikan moment mereka itu, bahkan ada yang squealing karena moment itu.

"Yah! turunkan aku!" Ronta Tao yang sekarang sedang di gendong oleh Kris. Kris hanya menggeleng. Dan akhirnya Tao diturunkan oleh Kris pada saat mereka sampai di UKS. Kris membaringkan Tao di ranjang.

"Kau berbaring saja dulu disitu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bergerak, nanti malah tambah sakit." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk, "Ah, Kris-sshi, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, nanti kau akan telat." Ucap Tao.

"Aku akan menunggu disini, kalau ada yeoja tidak jelas datang kesini untuk memarahimu itu repot. Lagipula aku malas ikut pelajaran." Ucap Kris. Lalu suasana sangatlah hening.

"eumh…"

Kris terkekeh mendengar suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut Tao, rupanya ia telah tertidur?

'_Aigo, namja ini manis sekali, dia terlihat sangat polos' _batin Kris.

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 16.00, tapi Tao belum juga terbangun. Kris pun memutuskan untuk membawa Tao kerumahnya, karena tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan namja itu di UKS lalu pulang sendirian. Kris kembali menggendong Tao bridal style ke mobilnya.

_SPLASH!_

"Ini sangat menarik, kkk~"

* * *

Prologue is done!

Coba tebak siapa yang ngomong kalimat terakhir, kkk~

Mohon maaf bagi fansnya Trio Melon[Hyuna,Hyorin&Sunny] karena disini peran mereka…

Soalnya jujur saya bingung siapa yang dijadiin 'tumbal', anggota snsd/fx ga tega, anak diluar sm ga nyambung. Saya juga uda berusaha biar peran Sunny(bias saya) tidak terlalu kecentilan

Dan adakah yang punya firasat buruk dengan peran Kim Eun Ah aka saya di cerita ini?

Lastly, Mind to Review? Oh and no silent reader please!:)


	2. Chapter 1

Summary : a story about the kingka and the outsider.

Pairing(s) : TaoRis/KrisTao

Genre : Romance,not sure with the rest.

Rated : sudah **M** pemirsa xD

Disclaimer : All the cast here isn't mine, except Kim Eun Ah because it's me~

Warning : YAOI fic, AU, typo bertebaran, alur gaje, berantakan dan kecepetan, bahasa tidak baku. DLDR

FF ini akan mengandung adegan ehem, bagi yang tidak suka mohon jangan baca^^

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Chapter one

.

_Dimana aku?_Pikir seorang namja bermata panda yang kini berada dalam kamar yang ia tak kenal. Tak lama setelah berpikir begitu pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris. Tao menghembuskan nafas lega, karena dia tidak di culik orang aneh.

"Kenapa aku disini?" ucap Tao kepada Kris yang telah duduk di sebuah sofa di kamar itu.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau tadi kau itu tertidur di UKS?tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu disitu terus, mau tidak mau aku membawamu ke rumahku!" balas ingat apa yang tadi terjadi, lalu mengucap maaf dengan pelan yang tidak terdengar oleh Kris.

"Kau sudah bangun kan? Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing dalam rumahku" ucap Kris, dan Tao segera turun dari kasur Kris.

Eh?

Tao merasa kakinya tak bisa beranjak dari kasur, seperti ada yang menahannya. Kris tertawa, tapi hanya tawa kecil, bukan seperti tawa Chanyeol, sahabat Kris yang membahana itu. Kemudian Tao sadar kalau kakinya dirantai oleh Kris!

"Mukamu lucu sekali saat kebingungan" ucap Kris sambil tertawa. Kemudian Kris melepaskan rantai tersebut.

"Buat apa sih kau memasang rantai di kakiku?" tanya Tao

"Hanya untuk menjailimu. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau terjatuh saat mencoba turun, tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi." Balas Kris, "Sudah, sekarang kau bisa keluar"

Saat Tao keluar dari kamar tersebut, dia langsung merasa tersesat. Ada banyak lorong diluar! Tao yakin rumah ini sangat besar. Ia mendengar suara tawa kecil dibelakangnya, dan ia melihat Kris sedang tertawa kecil melihat Tao yang sedang kebingungan. Karena kesal ditertawakan Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, dan seketika tawa Kris berhenti.

Hening. Akhirnya Kris mengantarkan Tao pulang kerumahnya. Dan dalam perjalanan tersebut keduanya tidak berbicara apapun. Jujur saja Tao merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Kris, bukan karena dia tidak suka Kris tapi dia hanya merasa tidak pantas berada sedekat itu dengan Kris, dan juga Kris sepertinya senang mengganggunya, jadi ia harus waspada waspada(?).

"Tao! Kenapa kau baru pulang?!" ucap eomma Tao yang langsung memeluknya saat Tao baru membuka pintu rumahnya, "dan siapa kau?" tanya ibunya ke Kris.

"Saya Kris, teman Tao, ahjumma" balas Kris dengan sopan dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. Tao sedikit kaget karena Kris dapat bertingkah sesopan itu, karena gossipnya Kris itu tidak pernah bersikap sesopan itu dihadapan siapapun, apalagi sampai membungkuk!

"Ah, pemuda yang sopan sekali. Sangat beruntung Tao punya teman sepertimu, karena teman lainnya agak gila. Tapi disayangkan juga kau hanya teman Tao…." Ucap eomma Tao. Kris dan Tao tidak mengerti apa maksud eommanya Tao dalam kalimat terakhirnya.

"Lupakan saja kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan. Kris-sshi, apakah kamu mau makan malam dulu disini? Kebetulan hari ini aku masak banyak!" ucapnya dan langsung menarik Kris kedalam rumah sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Eommanya Tao terlihat sangat sengang dengan kehadiran Kris, sementara Tao hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah eommanya itu.

Kris duduk di ruang makan sambil mengamati keadaan rumah Tao, tersenyum. Kris melihat eomma dan appa Tao yang terlihat romantis. Senyum Kris mulai memudar mengingat keadaan keluarganya.

"Ayo dimakan makanannnya Kris-sshi, jangan hanya melihatinya terus!" eommanya Tao berkata sambil menambahkan makanan ke piringnya Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mulai makan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Tao, Kris-sshi?" kali appanya Tao yang berbicara. Kris tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, sementara Tao terlihat ingin mengelak pernyataan appanya itu.

"Kami berteman baru saja satu minggu, ahjusshi. Ah, ahjusshi tidak perlu memanggil saya seformal itu." Balas Kris.

"Oh, begitu rupa-" ucap appanya Tao yang terpotong oleh eommanya

"Jadi kalian benar benar hanya berteman. Padahal eomma berharap kalian pacaran loh, ups" ucap eomma Tao yang kemudian mulutnya ditutup oleh suaminya. Kris hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, dan akhirnya dia tersedak makanannya.

"Kris-sshi! Apa kau tidak apa apa? Minumlah!" eomma Tao mulai panik dan memberi Kris air.

"Aku tak apa apa ahjumma. Ah, sekarang sudah cukup malam. Saya mohon maaf tapi saya harus pulang sekarang, terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Kris, beranjak dari kursinya, membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Dari luar ia dapat mendengar eommanya Tao berteriak agar ia kembali lagi kesana. Selama perjalanan Kris tersenyum dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu Tao lagi di sekolah.

.

"Tao, yang kemarin itu mengejutkan sekali loh." ucap Baekhyun kepada Tao di kelas. Pada saat ini adalah pelajaran pertama, matematika yang diajarkan oleh

"Urgh, tolong jangan dibahas lagi masalah itu!" balas Tao lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipinya memanas saat mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ah, pasti ada hal yang terjadi. Iya kan?Ayo beritahu aku~" sorak Baekhyun dengan cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian .

"Byun Baekhyun, bertukar tempat dengan Eun Ah. Daritadi kau sangat berisik" ucap dengan tegas lalu lanjut mengajar. Baekhyun dengan sangat terpaksa bertukar tempat duduk dengan Eun Ah. Saat Eun Ah duduk di sampingnya, jujur saja Tao merasa tidak senang dan kurang nyaman, entah kenapa.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tao-sshi" tiba tiba Eun Ah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tao, dan Tao memberi senyum palsu kepada Eun Ah dan menjabat tangannya. Lalu pelajaran demi pelajaran berlalu dengan tertib.

"Tao! aku kangen padamu" Baekhyun tiba tiba memeluk Tao pada saat Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ini adalah pelajaran olahraga, sehingga para murid pergi ke kamar mandi sekolah untuk mengganti baju, termasuk Tao. Baekhyun? Dia membolos pelajaran olahraga hari ini.

"Ya Baekhyun, kita baru saja empat jam tidak mengobrol, masa kau sudah kangen." ucap Tao sambil menyingkirkan lengan Baekhyun dari dirinya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak kangen sih dengan panda macam kamu. AKu hanya penasaran apakah ada hal lain yang terjadi kemarin saat kau dibawa ke UKS oleh Kris. Ceritakan ya?Hei Tao, kau kemana? Tao!"

Yap, saat Baekhyun sibuk berbicara Tao kabur ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin.

.

"Murid murid, pada pelajaran olahraga hari ini kita akan bergabung dengan kelas sebelah, dimohon tertib." ucap guru olahraga yang namanya kamseupay, sule. Tapi dia memaksa murid untuk memanggilnya agar keren-_-

"Baik… " balas para murid yang mulutnya terasa berat mengucapkan kata .

"Oh iya, hari ini kalian bisa bermain bebas." ucap lalu berjalan pergi. Para murid bersorak gembira, hingga…

"Kyaa!"

'_Berisik sekali'_ pikir Tao. dia pun menengok kebelakang, ingin mengetahui siapa penyebab para gadis berteriak seperti itu. Saat sudah melihat siapa yang menyebabkan hal tersebut, ia segera menghadap kedepan, dan mukanya memanas. Orang itu adalah Kris, dan dia telah membuat muka Tao memanas karena 'wink' yang ia berikan kepada Tao.

"Krease!" terdengar seorang yeoja berteriak ke Kris, dan Kris segera berjalan ke arah yeoja itu. Para yeoja yang tadi mengerumuni Kris saling berbisik bisik, menebak siapa yeoja itu.

"Semuanya! Dia itu yeojachingu Kris!" ucap Hyorin, mencoba memberhentikan segala tebakan tebakan yang aneh aneh, dan…

"MWO?!" teriak semua yeoja yang ada disitu. Hyorin pun menjelaskan segalanya kepada mereka. Banyak sekali yang marah kepada Eun Ah, dan mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk melepaskan amarah mereka. Kini para yeoja memperhatikan Kris yang tengah memluk Eun Ah. Sekarang Kris mengusap usap rambut Eun Ah sambil tersenyum, dan para yeoja itu melihat Eun Ah mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kris yang dianggap oleh mereka adalah kata-kata genit, ajakan ke ranjang dan semacamnya. Lalu mereka melihat Kris yang mengangguk dengan pasrah.

_Kita harus menghabisi Eun Ah._ Pikir semua yeoja itu dalam kata-kata yang berbeda.

di seberang para yeoja, di pinggir lapangan ada seseorang yang kini tengah menatap tajam Eun Ah yang daritadi tersenyum dan mengobrol disamping Kris sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Dialah Tao. Tao sendiri sangat bingung kenapa dirinya seperti itu, padahal dulu ia sangat tidak peduli dengan Kris.

"Krease~ Aku ingin sedikit mengubah bayaranku, bagaimana?" ucap Eun Ah sambil tersenyum licik saat melihat seseorang.

"Baiklah, mau diubah bagaimana?" balas Kris dengan tidak pedulinya.

"Aku ingin milikmu ada didalam bayaran itu." ucap Eun Ah lalu terkekeh.

"mwo?!"

.

Pelajaran olahraga telah selesai, para murid pun menuju ke kamar mandi sekolah untuk mandi. Di SM Highschool ada dua Kamar mandi di tiap lantai, masing Kamar mandi menyediakan 10 cubicle, jadi saat mandi mau tidak mau 1 cubicle harus berdua atau bertiga. Biasanya Tao mandi bersama Baekhyun, tapi hari ini Baekhyun tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Tao bingung mau mandi di cubicle mana, sehingga dia asal masuk cubicle. Karena mengira dia akan mandi sendiri, dia juga melepaskan boxernya. Tapi tanpa disangkanya, seseorang masuk kedalam cubicle saat Tao sedang membilas badannya dari sabun.

Tao berteriak karena kaget dan spontan menutupi juniornya. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang masuk ke cubicle dia dan orang itu adalah Kris!

"Eum, maaf. Tapi cubicle lain sudah penuh, apakah tidak apa apa aku mandi disini?" tanya Kris sedikit gugup, dan Tao mengangguk lalu membalikan badannya dari Kris sehingga Kris tidak dapat melihat juniornya. Kris mandi dengan santainya, berbeda dengan Tao yang gugup. Tao dengan buru-buru memakai seragamnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kelas.

Saat di kelasnya, lagi lagi ia merasa tidak nyaman duduk di sebelah Eun Ah, apalagi setelah ia melihat kedekatannya dengan Kris. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang. Tetapi Tao tidak dapat menunjukan rasa kesalnya itu dengan blak-blakan ke Eun Ah, ia takut dirinya dianggap aneh.

Semakin lama Tao merasa semakin tidak nyaman duduk satu meja dengan Eun Ah, apalagi daritadi Eun Ah terus-terusan menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang menurut Tao mengerikan. Karena tak tahan dengan rasa tidak nyaman, dia pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman.

Saat dia kembali dari toilet, pelajaran sudah selesai. sekarang adalah istirahat, dan Tao bersama Baekhyun pergi ke Cafetaria untuk makan. mereka bukanlah murid yang terkenal, sehingga mereka hanya duduk di meja yang ada di pinggiran, bukan di meja tengah yangu ntuk murid terkenal seperti Kris.

Tao melihat ke meja tengah, dan dia mendapati Kris, Chanyeol DAN EUN AH duduk bersama. Tao lagi-lagi merasa kesal, dan ia memakan makanannya itu tanpa berkeperi makanan-an. Baekhyun heran melihat Tao yang makan seperti itu, karena ia tahu Tao diajarkan norma yang baik oleh keluarganya, jadi itu mustahil untuk Tao makan sekasar itu. Ah, tapi ia ingat kalau Tao selalu makan seperti itu saat ia kesal.

Baekhyun mencari alasan yang membuat Tao kesal. Jujur Baekhyun juga ikut kesal melihat cara makan Tao yang menurutnya menjijikan. Lalu Baekhyun sadar apa yang membuat Tao kesal, meja tengah. Disana Eun Ah sangat dekat dengan Kris. Baekhyun terkekeh

"Tao, kau kesal kan karena Eun Ah terlalu dekat dengan Kris?" ucapnya yang membuat makanan yang tengah Tao kunyah tersemburkan ke meja. Baekhyun terkekeh lagi, dan merasa bersyukur makanan itu tidak mengenai bajunya.

"T-tidak! itu tidak mungkin, buat apa aku merasa kesal? Aku bukan siapa siapanya Eun Ah maupun Kris, mereka berpacaran dan itu wajar untuk mereka jadi sedekat itu!" jawab Tao, sedikit terdengar nada panik di suaranya.

"Berpacaran, huh? Tapi aku rasa hubungan mereka aneh…" ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Hmm? Kau tadi bilang apa Baekhyun?" ucap Tao dengan mulut yang cukup penuh.

"Ah, tidak. sudah lanjut makan saja." balas Baekhyun lalu kembali berfikir. Baekhyun melihat ke meja tengah dan memerhatikan Kris dan Eun Ah. Tak sengaja matanya meleset ke teman Kris, Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa. Baekhyun merasa mukanya memanas saat melihat Chanyeol tertawa.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol kini sedang menatapnya. Saat Baekhyun menyadarinya ia langsung memalingkan mukanya, dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Ayo pulang bareng, Tao!" ucap Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Tao.

"Baiklah" balas Tao

"Oh iya Tao, hari ini aku dan Luhan main ke rumahmu ya, tidak apa kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik Luhan kesampingnya.

"Tentu saja, hari ini orang tuaku sedang keluar kota jadi kita bisa bebas bermain." ucap Tao

.

"Wah, rumahmu nyaman ya Tao." ucap Luhan yang baru pertama kalinya pergi ke rumah Tao.

"Rumah Tao memang nyaman! Aku saja betah berada di sini!" ucap Baekhyun, dan Tao hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun sudah berjalan duluan menuju kamar Tao dan duduk di kursi yang ada.

"Jadi, kita akan ngapain disini? Rumahku tidak besar, dan tidak ada halamannya." ucap Tao.

"Aku sudah tahu. bagaimana kalau kita main truth or dare lagi?" balas Baekhyun.

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Tao yang mengejutkan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tao tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun merasa Tao sedikit berubah setelah bertemu Kris, entah dalam sisi apa.

"Kalau begitu kita saling bercerita rahasia kita saja. Tapi tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun loh tentang hal itu." ucap Luhan yang langsung disetujui oleh Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku dulu ya. Eum, sebenarnya aku berpacaran dengan Sehun…." ucap Luhan. Mata Tao dan Baekhyun membulat, hampir sama dengan ukuran mata morgan palsu(baca: kyungsoo).

"MWO?! kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami?" teriak Baekhyun, dan Luhan hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian sebelumnya, tapi aku takut kalian jadi benci padaku…" jawab Luhan.

"Luhan, kau tau kita tidak akan membencimu hanya karena hal seperti itu!" ucap Baekhyun yang disetujui oleh Tao, "lagipula Tao juga seperti itu." sambungnya.

"hah?" balas Tao dengan cengo-nya.

"Kris" balas Baekhyun, dan lagi lagi muka Tao kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Sekarang aku ya." ucap Baekhyun. ia menceritakan rahasianya dengan eyeliner yang pastinya sudah diketahui mereka berdua. Mereka terus menceritakan rahasia mereka kepada satu sama lain, dan tanpa mereka sadari jarum jam telah menunjuk angka 8.

"Tao, kita pulang dulu ya! Hari ini menyenangkan!" ucap Luhan, dan dia bersama Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Tao langsung menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

.

"_Ah, akhirnya aku sampai rumah juga." ucap Kris, dan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Kris~ kau mau bermain bersama Tao tidak?" ucap Tao seduktif, membalik tubuh Kris lalu mencium bibirnya. Kemudian Kris menggendong Tao ke kamarnya, lalu meletakkan Tao di atas kasur. Kris memanjat keatas Tao lalu kembali menciumnya. Tanpa Tao sadari Kris telah merobek seragamnya, sehingga saat ini ia topless._

_Bibir Kris berpindah dari bibir Tao menuju leher Tao dan menjilatinya. Kemudian Kris menggigit leher Tao sehingga meninggalkan bekas. Tao tidak bisa apa apa selain mendesah._

"_ah!" desah Tao saat Kris mengulum nipplenya, dan memainkan sebelahnya lagi menggunakan tangannya. Sambil bermain dengan nipple Tao, Kris melepas celana dan boxer milik Tao. Kemudian Kris berhenti bermain dengan nipple Tao dan memandangi tubuh Tao_

"_K-Kris… b-bajumu" ucap Tao, merasa kesal karena hanya dirinya lah yang telanjang. Kris terkekeh lalu melepaskan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan. Pipi tao merona melihat junior Kris. _

"_AH!" Tao berteriak kaget saat ia merasakan hangat dan basah pada juniornya, dan ternyata Kris sedang memberinya blowjob. Kris menghisap junior Tao beberapa kali, lalu lidahnya turun ke hole Tao dan menjilatinya._

"_K-Kris! m-masukan s-saja-AH!" Tao menjerit kecil saat Kris memasukan juniornya kedalam hole Tao secara tiba tiba._

"_urgh, kenapa kau sangat menggoda Tao?Ah!Y-you're so tight…" erang Kris karena ke tight an hole Tao yang sangat nikmat dan hangat pada juniornya._

"_AAH! K-kris! there! Ah, f-faster!" desah Tao semakin keras saat junior Kris mengenai prostat Tao. Kris menuruti Tao dan menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Setelah beberapa sodokan lagi, mereka berdua merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan cumming._

"_A-aku akan-" _

"_Bersama sama baby"_

"_AAH!" teriak keduanya bersamaan saat sperma mereka keluar._

"SHIT!" umpat seorang namja yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari kalau dia baru saja mengalami mimpi basah tentang dirinya dan Tao. Ya, namja itu adalah Kris.

Kris melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 03.00. Kris mengambil telfonnya dan menelfon seseorang.

"_Krease?"_

"Aku akan memberi bayaranmu besok." dengan itu Kris menutup telfonnya dan lanjut tidur.

* * *

Halo. Maaf banget lama ga update, author sibuk sama ulangan di sekolah, sebentar lagi UN sih.

Mohon maaf juga chapter ini singkat, dan juga NC nya pasti GA HOT+SINGKAT.

maaf(lagi) ini ff jadi ngawur. aaa-_-

Dan congratz untuk beberapa reader yang dengan betulnya menebak peran author disini. Kalian berhasil, ini popmienya. Tapi gaada yang betul nebak siapa yang ngambil fotonya, ada sih yang hampir betul. Di chapter ini belum dibahas tentang itu, tapi di next chapter pasti dibahas.

Next chapter bisa aja ada NC yang bukan mimpi. Mau? REVIEW! mwahaha xD

Oh iya, ada yang suka naruto disini?Check deh ff sahabatku** shinozuka_himeko**. thanks

Dimohon ya reviewnya, kritik boleh asal jangan flame. No silent reader ya:)


End file.
